sogtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Catalina
thumb|right| Catalina no GTA III Catalina é uma personagem da série Grand Theft Auto,considerada antagonista principal de Grand Theft Auto III (definida em 2001), que também aparece como uma personagem menor em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (definida em 1992).Ela é uma criminosa em Red County em GTA San Andreas e líder do Cartel Colombiano em GTA III. Ela também é a prima do líder da gangue Varrios Los Aztecas, Cesar Vialpando. =História do Personagem= =Vida até 1992= thumb|right| Catalina em [[San Andreas]] Catalina, descendente de mexicanos e colombianos, começou suas atividades criminosas, em algum momento antes de 1992, quando se encontrou com Carl Johnson com a recomendação de seu primo, Cesar Vialpando, reunidos em The Welcome Pump em Dillimore, com Catalina afastando fora de dois homens com um faca. Os dois tornam-se romanticamente envolvido, Catalina colocou Johnson através de uma forma extrema de BDSM antes de cometer um assalto. Os dois começam a roubar vários "alvos fáceis" identificados por Catalina, incluindo um posto de gasolina em Gasso Dillimore, um banco em Palomino Creek, uma Inside Track loja de apostas em Montgomery e uma pequena loja de bebidas em Blueberry. O relacionamento deles, no entanto, torna-se tensa sobre o desejo de dinheiro de Carl para ajudar a tentar libertar seu irmão, Sweet, que foi preso pelo Departamento de Polícia de Los Santos. Após os dois separados, ela começa uma relação com Claude e "ajuda" dele em duas corridas envolvendo Carl e Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, que vence as duas corridas, ganha uma garagem em Doherty, San Fierrode Claude, que deixa com Catalina em uma viagem de nove anos para Liberty City. Catalina, no entanto, continua a telefonar para Carl e provocá-lo sobre seu relacionamento com Claude. =1992 à 2001= Catalina e Claude, depois de deixar San Andreas, inicia uma viagem de nove anos para Liberty City, passando por muitos estados americanos a cometendo assaltos a bancos, incluindo o Texas e Novo México. Os dois, em algum ponto, volte para San Andreas e comprar bilhetes de avião para São Francisco International Airport, que foram descobertos no apartamento de Catalina em "Los Santos ou San Fierro". Os dois, porém, continuam em sua jornada para Liberty City, chegarem ao seu destino, em Outubro de 2001. =Ano Final= Após chegar em Liberty City, Catalina começa com debates e se torna o líder do Cartel Colombiano, e com alguns de seus membros (incluindo Miguel) roubar um banco na cidade. Depois de roubar o banco, ela dispara em Claude, deixando-o morto, e explicando que ele é "perca de tempo". Ela continua suas atividades criminosas com o cartel, aumentando a produção de espancar e atacar os Yazuka em Staunton Island e da Família Leone em Portland Island. Durante este período, Claude conseguiu escapar de um comboio da DLCP, involuntariamente, a ajuda do Cartel colombiano (que tentavam capturar o Gentleman Oriental) e começou a trabalhar para Leone fez o homem Luigi Goterelli. Depois de provar a si mesmo, Claude começa a trabalhar para o Don da Família, Salvatore Leone, que ele siga Luigi Sex Club 7, Curly Bob em Portland Harbor, onde ele é visto de vender segredos Leoa para Catalina e Miguel. Salvatore manda então Claude destruir um cargueiro utilizado pelo cartel para a produção de SPANK. Claude depois foge para Staunton Island e começa a trabalhar para Yakuza co-líder Asuka Kasen que começa a atacar o Cartel após a morte de seu irmão Kenji às mãos de um "Cartel assassino", que foi realmente Claude trabalhar sob as ordens de Donald Love. Love depois envia Claude para recolher um pacote de um estaleiro em Fort Staunton, onde mais uma vez cumpre Catalina e Miguel. Asuka, desesperada para se vingar da morte de seu irmão, começa a tortura Miguel para conseguir informação, com Claude, em seguida, usando as informações para atacar os interesses do cartel, incluindo a destruição de stands de venda executar SPANK pelo Yardies. Catalina, no entanto, contra-ataca e mata dois, Asuka e Miguel, e seqüestra Maria Latore, usando-a como refém e exigindo um resgate de 500.000 dólares ser trazidos para a sede do cartel em Cedar Grove. Claude decide levar o dinheiro do resgate para Catalina e consegue escapar de uma emboscada, instituído pela Catalina, que foge em um helicóptero e mantém Latore como refém. Claude segue a Catalina por Cochrane Dam, onde ele destrói o helicóptero com um lançador de foguetes, matando Catalina e gravemente o Cartel. =Personalidade= Catalina é retratada como uma psicótica imprudentes e extremamente agressivos, que gira em torno de parceiros até fechar se eles deixarem de ser útil a ela (como visto com Carl Johnson, Claude e Miguel). Muito mais do psiquismo Catalina é trazido à luz durante suas conversas com Carl Johnson, com freqüência de disparo passantes durante assaltos e canibalismo referentes. Ela também sofre de um complexo de perseguição, possivelmente devido a um tratamento cruel por seu padrasto quando criança, dizendo que Johnson "Eles tiveram que morrer, porque VOCÊ estava lento e estúpido, como um moleque gordo grande que come chocolates, enquanto o pai não dá nada para o sua enteada, mas pão bolorento!" =Pessoas assasinadas= * Miguel (morto por contar segredos do Cartel à Asuka) * Asuka Kasen (morta para raptar Maria e pelas interrupções das atividades do Cartel) =Aparição em Missões= GTA III * Introduction * Cutting The Grass * Grand Theft Aero * Kingdom Come (Breve) * Ransom (Breve/Chefe) * The Exchange (Chefe/Morta) GTA San Andreas * First Date (Chefe) * Tanker Commander (Chefe) * First Base (Chefe) * Against All Odds (Chefe) * Gone Courting (Chefe) * Local Liquor Store (Chefe) * Made in Heaven (Chefe) * Small Town Bank (Chefe) * Farewell, My Love... (Chefe) * Lure (Voz) * N.O.E. (Voz) * Home Coming (Voz) * End of the Line (Voz) =Trivalidade= * Catalina é a única antagonista feminina na série Grand Theft Auto. * Catalina é visivelmente diferente da versão original PS2 do GTAIII. * Seu sobrenome não é revelado, apesar de ser primo Cesar Vialpando, não há nada que sugira o seu sobrenome é Vialpando. * Ela é a única antagonista principal do GTA III Era a aparecer em mais de um jogo. Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas